Infinite Constellations
by rusty2004
Summary: Hazel Grace and Augustus have some big news. He is no longer dying, and Hazel has something growing inside of her, well, besides the cancer... WORK OF FICTION. DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS; JOHN GREEN DOES! My version of the last half of the book. Rated M for language, content, and some future...things. ENJOY. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is purely a work of fiction. I do not own any of these characters; those all belong to the amazing John Green. Please leave a review; positive or negative! Thanks so much! -Amber**

Hazel Lancaster stands at her bathroom counter, her green eyes staring back at her from the mirror. The door is locked in case her parents come looking for her. In front of her there is a white plastic bag reading ''THANK YOU'' in big, red block letters. Kaitlyn had slipped in her bag at the mall earlier, finishing the task Hazel had requested. Despite the oxygen cart behind her and the nubs in her nose, Hazel had a hard time catching her breath, although that had nothing to do with the colony of tumors in her lungs.

The bag that came from the SafeWay on the other side of town, just down the road from the Literal Heart of Jesus contained a little pink cardboard box. It was approximately 6 inches long and had blue writing on it: DIGITAL HOME PREGNANCY TEST. She knew what to do.

As Hazel peed on the stick, she thought back to that day in Amsterdam. 6 weeks ago, she had met Peter Van Houten, cussed him out, and thrown his Scotch on the floor. Lidewij had apologized profusely and taken them to the Anne Frank House, where she climbed what seemed like an endless number stairs. It's also where she kissed her star-crossed love, Augustus Waters, for the first time. She also lost her virginity to Augustus that day, the last day she hadn't known that he too, was dying.

The box said to wait 3 minutes for accurate results. Three minutes! Hazel quietly left the bathroom and closed the test safely in her desk drawer. Three minutes was a long time to wait.

Minute one: She flipped her stereo onto the Hectic Glow CD Augustus had burned for her; her mind was too preoccupied to notice which song came on. She stared at the picture of Gus and Isaac she had taken on the day of the egging incident, when he was still some-what healthy. His blue eyes twinkled and there was a cigarette dangling from his lips.

Minute two: She flipped through her copy of _An Imperial Affliction_, re-reading all the parts she had dog-eared and highlighted over the years.She sat down on the edge of her bed and ran her fingers over the soft fabric of Gus's shirt that she kept close to her at all times. She picked it up and inhaled; it still smelled like him.

Minute three: She went to her closet, where the wilted orange tulips Augustus had given her all those months ago sat on a shelf by the door. They were black and wilted and in no way resembled tulips; they were dead as Gus soon would be, too. Nonetheless, she couldn't bring herself to throw them away. She ran her fingers over the silk of the black dress she got for her 15th birthday, her death dress as she called it, and briefly wondered if she should wear it to Augustus's funeral. Somewhere in the distance, she heard a beeping. The timer on her phone was going off.

''Oh, God,'' she mumbled to herself. She slowly walked over the drawer and pulled it open. She took a deep breath – as deep as she was capable of – and read the little screen. It flashed her fate at her. PREGNANT.

Hazel blinked and looked again to make sure she had read it right. Sure enough, she had.

The first thought that crossed her mind was: "I'm pregnant with a dying guy's baby. Augustus's baby, my beautiful, yet so sick, Gus. "

The second thought? ''I need to tell him.''


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Be sure to tell me what you think! All characters belong to JOHN GREEN, no copyright infringement intended. **

Augustus Waters sat on the hospital bed, which felt more like a board. His mother stood beside him, and his best friend Isaac sat in the chair across from him. For once, Augustus was glad that Isaac couldn't see. If this scan went wrong, he couldn't bear to see the look of despair on both of their faces. It was best that Isaac couldn't see the dots of light all over the machine. That is precisely the reason he hadn't asked Hazel Grace to come today.

''Honey, are you sure you don't need anything?'' his mom asked, smoothing down his hair. Gus sighed.

''Mom. I'm fine.'' He was, in reality, not fine. His body was made of cancer, and he had already lost his leg due to it, now it was back for the rest of him. However, he had started to feel better lately. Some of his color had come back and he had even put a few pounds back on, but he still needed a G Tube for his nutrition, there were still aches in his legless hip.

8 weeks ago, he had sat in this very same spot, looking at the screen that resembled a Christmas tree more than his own body. 6 weeks ago, he had flown across the country to the beautiful city of Amsterdam, with his beautiful Hazel Grace by his side. In the Anne Frank House, the most beautiful thing (or so he thought at the time) happened; Hazel's emerald eyes had stared into his sapphire ones, and she kissed him. That night, something even more beautiful happened when the most beautiful words – ''I love you so much, Augustus Waters'' – escaped her mouth right before they made beautiful love. God, everything about her was just simply beautiful.

5 weeks ago, he started one of those experimental drug trials. One of the same one's that had bought Hazel Grace some time. When they had first proposed the idea, he jumped on the idea. He didn't even know the name of it when he volunteered, nor did he stop to listen to the side effects. All he cared about was that the drug, that he now remembered was named Messacycline, would help him fight this, because Goddamnit, he promised Hazel Grace he would.

Now, he sat here, waiting on his first results of this drug. Was it helping? Was it not? Or had he stayed the same? The doctor was now putting his results up, and Augustus closed his eyes, not quite ready for the results, but ready or not, they were coming.

When he heard his mother suck in a breath, he couldn't control the ''shit'' that came from his mouth.

''Oh, hell. What is it?" Isaac's frantic voice came from the corner.

''Augustus, I think you need to see this,'' the doctor said. Gus looked to him first; he was probably 50, with a receding gray hairline and thick glasses. His face was impossible to read. He turned to the scan results. It was not what he expected to see.

He did not see the Christmas tree he did last time. Instead, it looked more like that old strand of lights you pull down out of the attic after ten years where most of the bulbs were burnt out. There was only 2 spots of cancer on him, one on his hip and one tiny spot on his liver. No, he was not completely NEC, but it was definitely leaving him.

''Gus, do you know what this means?" his mom asked him at the same time Isaac asked, ''For God's sake will someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

''By God, yes I do.''

''It means, Isaac, that the Messacycline, is working, and much faster than any of us could anticipate. It seems that there have been no major side effects. With some chemo, and maybe a small liver surgery, we can beat this Mr. Waters,'' the doctor said in a non-condescending voice, a trait Gus valued in a good doctor.

''You did it, Gus. You lucky bastard, you beat this again!" Isaac reached forward to clap Gus on the shoulder.

Gus's first thought was that Hazel Grace was not the only one with a Miracle.

His second was, ''I need to tell Hazel Grace.''


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks for the feedback so far! I like where this story is going; let me know what I need to do differently! –Amber **

Hazel laid on her bed, her phone in one hand her positive pregnancy test in the other. She had tried calling Gus twice already, but to no avail. She left him a message, ''Hi Augusts. Call me as soon as you can. I hope everything is okay. I love you. Okay.'' The next number she dialed was Isaac. He didn't answer either.

**PING! PING!**

Kaitlyn: Well, darling?! What's the news?!

Hazel: It was positive.

Kaitlyn: Congratulations, dear! But, however will you handle this? Does Augustus know?

Hazel: No, Gus doesn't know yet. I'll figure this out Kaitlyn. I have to.

Hazel sighed and shoved the test under her bed. She stared at her ceiling for what seemed like ages before she heard her mother call her name.

''Hazel! Dinner is ready!" She wasn't the least bit hungry, but she thought maybe it would take her mind off stuff for a little bit. As if. She was dying. She knew she was dying, and now she had another life growing inside of her. What would happen to her baby if she died before it was born? What would happen if she had the baby and had to raise it without Augustus? She made her way to the dinner table, Philip rolling along behind her.

Her mother and father were already sitting at the table, salad and a quiche laid out in front of them. Glasses of pink lemonade sat in front of them. Hazel was suddenly nauseous, and she had a feeling it wasn't from her meds.

Hazel sipped at her fruity drink and picked at her spinach. She listened to her parents ramble on about whatever current event was happening, but her thoughts kept drifting to the secret she had stashed under her bed and why Gus hadn't called her back.

Speaking of Gus, she heard a car come down her drive way. The quick acceleration and squeaking of breaks could only mean Augustus was on his way to her house right this minute. She felt relief flood over her. He was okay. Well, as okay as he could be.

''Honey. Did you know Gus was coming over?" her father, Michael, asked. Hazel shook her head and bit her lip, feeling tears well up. She blinked them away before her parents could notice. There were 5 quick raps at the door, Augustus's signature knock. Hazel gathered her courage and walked to the door.

''Hazel Grace!" Gus removed the unlit Camel Light from his mouth and swept Hazel into his arms in one swift movement. His blue eyes were twinkling like the stars overhead as he crushed his lips to hers. ''I have wonderful news!" he announced in his grand soliloquy voice.

''Um. Yeah, me too?" Hazel responded. It sounded more like a question.

''Well, by all means go first!"

''No, Gus. It's okay, you go first.''

''Together?" he smirked and raised an eyebrow at her.

''The Messacycline is working!" he said at the same time the words ''Gus, I'm pregnant'' left her mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'm writing several chapters ahead, I think y'all are gonna like this! –Amber **

Augustus blinked at Hazel. Her eyes were welling up with tears, a smile spreading across her face.

''Augustus! That's wonderful news! Are you NEC?!" Hazel Grace wrapped her arms around Gus's waist. He rubbed her back through her denim jacket.

''No, not completely. But with some chemo and maybe a liver surgery, I can fight this bitch, Hazel Grace. I promised you I would!'' Gus squeezed her closer to him. ''Now, what's this about you being pregnant?" he took her hand and led her to the back yard. He sat down on the wooden railing that once surrounded her pedophilic swingset, his legs stretched out in front of him.

''I had been feeling queasy lately, and Mother Nature was supposed to visit me two weeks after we got back from Amsterdam. It never came. I waited and waited and I never got it,'' Hazel said. She stopped to gauge Gus's reaction. His eyes were as wide as the ocean, his lips slightly parted.

Hazel took a deep breath through her cannula and continued. ''I had read that when your body gets ready to shut down, things like that go first. I didn't want to worry you with everything you have going on, so I waited. I didn't seem to get any sicker, so I called Kaitlyn.'' Augustus had taken Hazel's hands in his.

''And?" he urged her to continue.

''She got me a test. I took it, and it was positive,'' Hazel finished, and she began to cry. She placed her head in her hands and allowed her shoulders to shake. She could not see the brilliant smile that was lighting up Augustus's face.

''Hazel Grace, why are you crying? This is amazing!'' Gus said, pulling her to him. She climbed into his lap and nuzzled her head into his shoulder.

''Amazing?! Gus, this is a disaster!" Hazel bawled. How could she say that? She was having a baby – his baby! Their baby.

''Hazel Grace Lancaster, you listen to me. This is not a disaster!"

''Augusuts Waters, I am dying. I don't know how much time I have left, and you're still sick!''

Augustus took Hazel's face in his hands and wiped away her tears with the soft padding of his thumbs. He lightly pressed his plump lips to her forehead. He just held her in his arms for the longest time. He didn't care that her parents were watching them, and he sure as hell didn't care about the dull pain in his hip, the that had the metal attached it, as he rocked her back and forth.

''Okay, Hazel Grace. This baby is a miracle. I've always wanted to be a father, and you are going to be a damn good mother. I know it's going to be hard, but if anyone knows how to cope with struggle, it's us. You more than me,'' his eyes shown with excitement as he spoke. He was nervous; God he was nervous, and he knew Hazel Grace was. He laid his hands on her stomach, and her fingers laced with his.

''I love you.''

''And I you, Augustus.'' He kissed this amazing girl in front of him as the Indiana stars sparkled overhead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: How are you guys liking it so far? –Amber**

''Now there's only one thing left to do,'' Hazel said after Augustus had calmed her down.

''What's that?" Gus asked, absent mindedly playing with Hazel's hair.

''We have to tell my parents.''

Frannie and Michael Lancaster were still eating their dinner when Hazel and Augustus came back inside.

''Hello, Gus! How are you feeling?" Mrs. Lancaster asked, jumping up to hug him.

''Actually, I'm grand. I had a PET scan earlier, and it seems that Hazel Grace isn't the only one who has discovered a miracle drug. Messacycline has shrank the tumors in my hip and liver, and killed it out of my chest all together. I am on the road to recovery, my friends.''

Mr. Lancaster's fork clattered to his plate has he got up to clasp Gus's hand. ''That's great, Gus!"

''Thank you, sir. I've got a couple rounds of chemo to go through, not the heavy stuff though, and may have a surgery on my liver,'' Gus explained.

''That's really something, Augustus. Cancer works in mysterious ways,'' Mrs. Lancaster said.

''That it does, ma'am.'' Augustus sat beside Hazel as she finished her dinner, politely declining anything; he gets his nutrition from a tube in his stomach. He stared at her as she ate. She was wearing purple plaid pajama pants and her Magritte ''this is not a pipe'' shirt. She was barefoot; her toenails painted the same dark blue black that was on her fingers. She had no makeup, which was no surprise because Hazel never wore makeup, and her hair was hanging down in her eyes. His eyes traveled down to her still-flat stomach, thinking about the tiny miracle that was inside her. Hazel Grace caught Gu's stare and grinned up at him.

''You guys are really adorable,'' Mrs. Lancaster cooed. Hazel blushed but Augustus just grinned.

''Actually, Mr. and Mrs. Lancaster, we have some wonderful news to share with you,'' he announced. Hazel Grace stopped mid-chew.

''Augustus!" Hazel hissed through clenched teeth and half eaten spinach.

''Well, this night just keeps getting better! What is it?'' Mr. Lancaster asked.

''Now isn't really the time. Let's wait until after dinner,'' she protested.

''Hazel Grace, take a risk! It's now or never!"

Hazel sighed, defeated. Between Gus beaming at her from the chair to her left and her parents staring at her with anxious eyes across the table, she was backed into a corner. She wished she could just disappear into the chair.

''I'm, uh. I'm pregnant.'' Hazel announced before taking a long swig of her pink lemonade. Nobody said anything for a while. Her parents stared at her, then Gus, then each other. Augustus, for once, was silent, but the gleam in his eyes and his wide smile said more than words ever could.

''Wow. Pregnant?" her mother repeated.

''Yes.''

''How did this happen?" Mr. Lancaster wondered aloud, rubbing his face in his hands.

''Mr. Lancaster, with all due respect, you're a parent and a guy. I love your daughter very much, and you know what can happen when a teenage boy's mind runs amuck-'' Augustus began before Hazel cut him off.

''Augustus!'' she hissed for the second time. ''I don't think my parents need to know about everything that happened in Amsterdam.'''

''Well. Hazel? What are you going to do?" Mrs. Lancaster turned her attention to her daughter.

''Mom, there's only one choice. I'm going to keep the baby.''

''Hazel, think of your health,'' her father said. ''Having a baby could be really dangerous, especially in your condition-''

''Dad. It's my health, my life, and my baby. It deserves a chance at life!" Hazel Grace's eyes were hard as steel.

''Okay. I guess that's that. Hazel, it's a big responsibility. I have no doubt that you can handle it. I'll call Maria tomorrow and see if she has any recommendations for an obstetrician,'' Hazel's mother and father got up to hug her, and pulled Augustus in with them.

''I will be there every step of the way, Hazel Grace,'' Augustus said, his voice full of certainty before sofly kissing her.

''Thank you, Gus. Not for knocking up our daughter, but for loving her.'' Mr. Lancaster grinned.

''No problem, sir. It's my pleasure,'' Gus winked at Hazel. She briefly wonder exactly _what _was his pleasure. She blushed and grinned to herself, thinking back to Amsterdam and how that one night had changed everything.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Guys, I am so sorry it took a while to update! Something happened to my computer and I lost a lot of stuff. There was a lot of rewriting involved. THANK YOU! (: Amber**

Hazel's first doctor's appointment was two days after their conversation at dinner. Her father had to work, so her mother drove her and Augustus to Memorial Hospital. Hazel was nervous, her stomach turning flips. She had done all the possible research she could on pregnancy, and she wasn't sure if this was morning sickness or just her nerves getting the best of her. She suspected both.

Augustus was sitting in the back seat, practically bouncing up and down with excitement. This was the first time he was going to Memorial for something other than his disease, and the fact that it was for his and Hazel's baby astounded him.

Hazel's mom pulled her Toyota into the parking lot, and Hazel suddenly felt overwhelmed. This was really happening. She was having a baby. The walked into the big, glass revolving door and went to the main counter. Hazel had been here before, whenever Gus was in the hospital and once before that when Isaac had his surgery, but she had never been anywhere other than the front desk and the oncology wing. Now, she was heading to obstetrics.

A resident led them into a tiny room, not unlike every other hospital room Hazel had been in. There were two chairs covered in an ugly water colored vinyl, a small fake wooden tray between them, and a long bed with starched white sheets running along one wall. Various machines beeped in the corner. However, instead of pamphlets and posters informing you of cancer, you could learn everything you could ever want or need to know about pregnancy from all the pictures on the wall. Augustus was in awe over one that showed all the changes the female body went through.

''It should be a few minutes before the doctor is in. I'm going to get something to drink,'' Hazel's mother said as she left the room.

''Hazel Grace, did you know that your boobs will almost triple in size during this pregnancy?'' Augustus chuckled.

''No, Gus. I was not aware of that,'' Hazel said, self-consciously pulling on her too big shirt. Well, maybe her shirts would fit better when she filled out some. She stared at the poster in front her; an in detail explanation with pictures of the childbirth process. _Damn_. _That looks painful._

Hazel's mother returned with an older woman. She was pretty, probably in her 50's with a graying brown bobbed haircut. Her chocolate eyes were kind. Judging by her mint green scrub pants, bleached white shoes, and white lab coat, she was a doctor.

''Hello, Hazel. I'm Dr. Sharon Ward. I will be your OB/GYN during this adventure,'' Dr. Ward shook Hazel's hand and turned to Augustus, who was now standing behind Hazel with is hands on her shoulders. ''And you must be the father.'' She reached out for Gus's hand.

''Yes, ma'am. Proud to be. I'm Augustus Waters,'' his blue eyes flashed as bright as his smile.

''Well, aren't you a cutie,'' Dr. Ward said. At that moment, a younger woman entered the room, pulling a tray full of needles behind her.

''Hi!'' she said in an overly cheery voice. ''My name is Bri, and I will take care of all your blood work and ultrasounds. Needles don't scare you, do they?"

''Nah. I'm used to them by now,'' Hazel said, gesturing to her cannula.

''Hazel!" her mother scolded. ''Don't be rude.''

''Sorry.''

''Oh, it's okay! I've dealt with worse!" Bri said as she jabbed a needle into Hazel's vein and drew. ''I will take this to the lab and then we will get a look at that baby! Back in a jiff!" Bri laughed as she exited.

''Isn't she just a ray of sunshine,'' Hazel rolled her eyes.

''Hazel Grace, loosen up a bit. This is gonna be great!" Gus said rubbing her shoulders . About that time, Bri came back in the room. She flipped a switch, and the sonogram machine roared to life. She typed in some information and picked up the wand. Hazel laid back on the bed and raised her shirt a bit, seeing how this was done by watching endless hours of television. A blob of cold jelly landed on her stomach, and she couldn't help but giggle at it. Augustus grinned and pushed Hazel's hair out of her eyes.

''So it looks like you're approximately 5 weeks along,'' Dr. Ward said, studying the screen.

''That sounds right.''

''Well, everything looks perfectly normal. It's tiny, but there is definitely a baby in there,'' Dr. Ward said while Bri drew a circle around the small speck that resembled a sesame seed. Hazel stared at the screen intently, but not so intent that she didn't notice Augustus duck his head and wipe a tear off his cheek. He too was beaming at the screen. Bri flipped the screen off and handed a copy of the ultra sound to Hazel.

''Come back in 3 weeks for your next appointment, and then we will start your regular check ups. If you have any questions or concern, please do call me,'' Dr. Ward said, shaking their hands. ''Congratulations, you will both be great parents.'' She smiled at them before leaving the room, Bri on her heels.

''Well, Augustus, I think you charmed the pants right off our doctor,'' Hazel teased, bumping Augutus's shoulder.

''What can I say, Hazel Grace? It's the piercing blue eyes and the blinding smile,'' he winked back at her before his face softened.

''Thank you,'' he whispered, his eyes loving.

''For what?"

''Making my dreams come true,'' he grinned before leaning down and kissing her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: The feedback has been great! As a reward for your support and patience, here is another chapter! Thank you all so much! I hope this story lives up to any expectations you might have for this! If you have any suggestions please feel free to let me know! While this is a cute scene, it' s mainly just a filler until I can gather all my thoughts. Enjoy! –Amber**

Augustus was stretched out in his video gaming chair, Counterinsurgance paused on the screen. Isaac was sitting next to him.

''Man, I still can't believe it,'' Isaac said, shaking his head.

''I know! Isn't it grand?'' Augustus beamed.

''It's something…''

''Isaac? Do you have something to say?"

''Man, I'm happy for you and everything, and I'm glad you're happy, but this is going to be hard. Not to sound like a pessimist or anything, but think about Hazel's health,'' Isaac trailed off. Gus knew his friend was just concerned, but he couldn't help be annoyed.

''Isaac, you know good and well that Hazel Grace is stronger. She's stronger than we will ever be. She will come out of this stronger than ever, I know she will,'' Augustus fought back.

''Yeah. You're right, Gus. I'm sorry.'' Isaac reached out for Augustus's shoulder, but ended up getting closer to Gus's rear end. Augustus jumped out of the way before his friend's hand could connect.

''I would appreciate it if you didn't tell Hazel that I tried to grope you,'' Isaac grinned.

''It'll be our little secret,'' Gus laughed. ''You know, I'm glad the doctor is a woman. I couldn't stand another man to see Hazel's…'' Isaac interrupted before Augustus could finish.

''Gus, I don't need visuals of what Hazel looks like, please.''

''Visuals? Isaac, what are you talking about? You have no eyes!" Gus joked.

''Ha ha. I really hope that baby is born with your sense of humor.'' Isaac's voice was dripping with sarcasm, but he was smiling.

''Oh, you know he will be. Along with my hot bod and my charming personality,'' Gus prodded back.

They heard the familiar rolling of wheels on Augustus's hardwood floor upstairs. The sound muffled as the floor transitioned to carpet.

''Augustus?" Hazel called down the stairs.

''Hazel Grace, come on! I'm not naked or anything, although you have already seen everything.''

''As, strikingly handsome as I think you are, I also don't need visuals of you, my friend,'' Isaac said.

''Oh, Isaac. Don't be such a prude. It's not like you didn't know how she got pregnant.''

''Yeah, plus we did watch you feel up your ex girlfriend,'' Hazel Grace said as she entered the room and instantly sat down on the bottom step.

''You good?" Gus asked her, coming over to her and snaking an arm around her.

''Yeah,'' Hazel Grace breathed.

''Hey, how did your parents react?" Isaac asked.

''To what?' Gus asked nonchalantly, but he didn't meet Hazel's eyes.

''Augustus?'' Hazel Grace pushed.

''Hmm?"

''Have you not told your family yet?"

''Not yet. They're still dealing with everything with me. I don't want to add anything on them.''

''You're going to have to. Hazel isn't going to stay tiny forever,'' Isaac added.

''Thank you, Isaac, I wasn't aware that I would get fat,'' Hazel Grace rolled her eyes.

''You'll still be beautiful,'' Gus assured her to retching noises from Isaac.

''They're grandparents, Augustus. They've dealt with children telling them they are having babies before,'' Hazel Grace pointed out.

''Yes they have. But they have never had to hear it from their seventeen year old cancer ridden son either.'' Had Augustus not been grinning with an eyebrow raised, she would have been taken aback.

''Well, there's a first time for everything.'' Isaac said.

''Indeed,'' Gus replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Guys, I am so sorry it took me so long to update this! I was so busy with the Fourth of July holiday and then vacation and college prep stuff that I just didn't have time! I am back and will try to post a chapter a day for a few days to get caught back up! Thank you so much for your kind words and patience!**

''Gus, we need to tell your parents.'' Hazel said.

''Yes, I am aware of this,'' Augustus replied.

''How do you think they will react?" Isaac asked. Gus turned to his best friend.

''Well, there's only one way to find out.'' Augustus grabbed Hazel's hand and pulled her up the stairs behind him.

Mr. and Mrs. Waters were sitting on their leather sofa in the living room.

''Oh, hi Hazel! We didn't see you come in!" Mrs. Waters said, standing up to greet Hazel with a hug.

''Oh, yeah. I think you were in the kitchen.''

''Would you like some dinner? There are some leftovers of some salad and potatoes in the fridge,'' Mr. Waters said. Hazel suddenly felt dizzy as her stomach turned flips.

''Um, no thank you,'' she said, almost out of breath – well more than normal anyway.

''Hazel? Are you okay? You don't look too good,'' Mrs. Waters was concerned.

''I'm fine,'' Hazel lied. ''I'm just going to splash some water on my face.'' Hazel exited the room to the bathroom. Augustus and his parents couldn't ignore the gagging sounds as Hazel was sick.

''That poor girl. Her drugs must really be taking their toll on her,''Mr. Waters said sympathetically. They, of course, knew all about the side effects of them.

''Yeah, they must be,'' Gus said nervously. ''Or maybe she just isn't feeling well from something else.''

''Oh, what could it be?"

''A baby?" Augustus guessed.

''A baby? Surely not,'' Mrs. Waters said. Augustus stared at her then flicked his eyes to his father, the pools of deep blue saying more than his voice ever would. He couldn't stop himself from breaking into a grin.

''Augustus? Did you say a baby?" his father asked him.

''I did.''

''Are you saying that Hazel is pregnant?" his mother asked him, her eyes wide.

''Yes, that's exactly what he's saying,'' Hazel's voice entered the room again. She came and sat down by Augustus, her face pale and hair sticking to her forehead.

''You okay?" he asked her, rubbing his hand down her back.

''Yeah. Just pregnant and full of cancer, but good,'' Hazel laughed, as sarcastic as ever.

''I can't believe this,'' his father said, shaking his head. ''I assume this happened in Amsterdam?"

''You assume correctly,'' Gus confirmed, smirking.

''I had my first doctor's appointment this morning. I am about 5 weeks along, and so far everything is going great,'' Hazel explained, looking down at her stomach and smiling ever so slightly.

''I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I didn't want you guys to have to worry about something else, what with what the doctor said about a possible surgery and everything, I just didn't want to stress you out more,'' Augustus said.

''Son, I will admit that it is something else big on our plates, but it's nothing that can't be handled. As long as you're happy, we are happy,'' his mother said, wrapping him in a hug.

''Hazel, I hope this baby isn't as stubborn as Augustus is,'' Mr. Waters winked at her.

''Oh, I'm sure he will be!'' Gus laughed.

''Why are you so dead set that it's going to be a boy? We won't know that for several more weeks. I think it will be a girl,'' Hazel said matter of factly.

''Well, HE is going to be a handsome little shit just like his daddy,'' Augustus smirked and headed back downstairs.

''Hazel, if there's anything you need, feel free to let us know. We already consider you a part of the family, and we love our grandchild already,'' Mrs. Waters said with tears in her eyes.

''Thank you,'' Hazel replied and hugged her. Gus smiled from the top of the stairs. When Hazel came over to him, he embraced her and whispered in her ear.

''I love you, Hazel Grace.''

''I love you, Augustus.''


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Guys, once again, I'm sorry! I said I would update once a day, but I had family in town and I've been studying for my driver's test. Here's another chapter; enjoy, but please don't hate me because it's short and because of the cliffhanger! You will have more either late tonight or tomorrow, I promise!-Amber**

Augustus, his parents, Isaac, and Hazel Grace sat in a room at Memorial Hospitals. Gus's two doctors, Doctor Wilson and Doctor Carter were standing by the machine showing Augustus's last PET scan. Hazel Grace sat on the bed beside him, her fingers laced through his. Isaac was seated on the vinyl couch by Gus's mother, and his father was leaning in the doorway.

''How many times a day do you take the Messacycline?" Dr. Carter asked.

''Two pills a day, three times a day,'' Gus replied. There was a big red circle drawn around the miniscule spot of cancer living on his liver.

''Well, I'm amazed at the progress you've made in the last few weeks. I never knew the medicine would work a miracle like this. It's completely gone out of your chest. While I want to keep a close eye on this spot on your hip-'' he points at the screen – ''it's this spot that I am most concerned about.''

''The liver is a vital organ, and without the proper treatment, this could turn bad pretty quick,'' Dr. Wilson said ominously. Isaac sucked in a breath, Mr. Waters laid a hand on his wife's shoulders, and Hazel Grace squeezed Gus's hand.

''Ah, but the keyword there is COULD, my friend,'' Augustus said, optimistic as ever.

''I am aware that I said could, Mr. Waters. We need to attack this cancer aggressively before it can do that very thing to you. We can start you on some more chemotherapy for your hip and watch it to make sure it doesn't become bigger or spread, but I am sorry to say that a liver surgery is in your very near future. If we get in soon enough, we can cut it out, the liver will heal, and it will be like it never happened,'' Dr. Wilson explained, looking over his clipboard.

''Except for the scar on my stomach,'' Gus pointed out.

''Augustus,'' his father warned.

''Oh, it's quite alright! It will match my stump of a leg! I hear some people think it's really hot,'' Augustus said proudly, winking at Hazel Grace. She blushed and looked down at her hand linked with Gus's. Isaac didn't need eyes to see the sexual tension between them.

''Gross, you guys. That's sick,'' Isaac joked.

''Okay, back to being serious here. What are the details of this surgery?" his mother asked the doctors.

''Mrs. Waters, I assure you everything will be fine. Your son will have the best doctors in the state operating on him, right here in this very hospital. It will be a lengthy procedure, but it will be worth it in the end.''

''Yeah, but it'll be okay right? It won't hurt him or anything?" Hazel Grace spoke for the first time during this appointment.

''It shouldn't, no,'' Dr. Carter said.

''Shouldn't?" Isaac repeated.

''If something were to go wrong, an infection can set in or they can permanently damage the liver. If even one minor little error occurs, it can cause more harm than good,'' Dr. Carter said, sorrow in his voice. Isaac dropped his cane, Hazel Grace closed her eyes and laid her head on Augustus's shoulder, and Mr. Waters sucked in a breath.

''What do you mean by that?" Mrs. Waters pressed on.

''If something goes wrong, it can take Gus's life.''


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I wanted to wait a couple days before posting this so I could leave you with that cliff hanger, but I came up with an even better one! :D Enjoy you guys!**

Hazel was sitting in Starbucks with Kaitlyn. She was rehashing how Augustus's appointment went while Kaitlyn sipped on her soy latte and tapped away on her iPhone.

''Oh, how sad. Everything will go well for him. Don't you worry,'' Kaitlyn said, reaching over to pat Hazel's hand. ''How did he take the news of the you know what?" she continued, looking pointedly at Hazel's stomach. Even though she wasn't showing at all, Hazel self consciously adjusted her shirt.

''He is really excited, and both of our parents are on board with it,'' Hazel said, taking a drink of her ice water.

''I can't wait to buy cute pink frilly baby girl clothes!" Kaitlyn clapped her hands excitedly.

''Well, Gus thinks it's going to be a boy.''

''Of course he does, sweetheart. He is a boy, so naturally he wants to pass on his male pride,'' Kaitlyn rolled her eyes.

''I go back in two weeks for another check up. Hopefully everything will still be good,'' Hazel bit down on her bottom lip.

''Oh, darling. It will. You and Augustus will have a wonderful life together with a beautiful little baby. Still, the things I would do to that boy… Tell me, does the leg effect anything in the bedroom?" Kaitlyn leaned her round face on her perfectly manicured hand, waiting for the juicy gossip.

''Oh my God, Kaitlyn!" Hazel laughed.

''Love, I'm sorry to run, but I have a pedi scheduled. Please do keep me updated!" Kaitlyn air kissed Hazel's cheeks and flounced off. Hazel looked over wear a young mother was laughing and blowing raspberries on a baby boy's belly. The baby had drool running down his chin and a stain on his shirt. Hazel half smiled, half frowned. That would be her life soon, and she wasn't sure how she felt about it.

Isaac and Gus were stretched out in Gus's bedroom floor with the television blaring. Augustus paused the game.

''What the hell, man?" Isaac looked in his direction.

''You know I love Hazel Grace, right?"

''For God's sake, yes I know. You only talk about her all the time,'' Isaac smirked.

''I do, Isaac. I love her so much.'' Isaac couldn't see it, but Augustus's eyes were shining, a white smile fixed on his face.

''I know, man. I know. She loves you too.''

''Weren't your parents really young when they got married?" Gus asked nonchalantly, examining his finger nails.

''Yeah, they were like 19 or 20,'' Isaac answered. ''My mom was pregnant with me, though,'' he tacked on.

''I always wondered why your parents have been married 16 years when you're 17,'' Augustus chuckled, his eyebrows cocked up. He was just waiting for Isaac to come to realize exactly what he was saying. Isaac's mouth fell open, and even though they were shaded behind dark glasses, Gus was sure Isaac's dark eyes were wide. He turned toward where Gus was sitting.

''Augustus.''

''Isaac.''

''What are you getting at here, man?" Isaac already knew the answer.

''I am going to ask Hazel Grace to marry me,'' Augustus beamed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: The feedback I've gotten on this story has been so incredible, and I can't thank you guys enough! I hope each and every new chapter is living up to your expectations! I am almost halfway done, can you believe it? Please feel free to comment or PM me ideas or suggestions! I love y'all! – Amber **

The next night, Hazel was tucked away in her bedroom, her door shut tightly behind her. Her laptop was glowing in front of her, its screen showing stories of women being pregnant while having cancer. Some of them were good, some of them were bad. Hazel's eyes hurt; she had been reading for hours. Her Hectic Glow CD was playing lightly in the background, the flame of her wild cherry candle dancing freely and illuminating the room with a calming orange glow. She scowled at it and leaned over to blow it out. She had been puking her guts up all night, and the smell wasn't helping matters. She reached for her glass of ginger tea and sighed. She grabbed her phone and typed a message to Augustus.

Hazel: What's up? Want some company?

She laid her phone back down and her desk and rested her head in her hands, waiting for the wave of nausea to pass. Her phone dinged Gus's reply.

Augustus: Of course I do. Everything okay?

Hazel: Eh, just not feeling well.

Augustus: Pregnancy stuff or cancer stuff?  
Even though it was just a text message, Hazel could hear the worry coating Augustus's deep voice.

Hazel: Pregnancy stuff.

Augustus: Come on over. Isaac is here, but then again, he always is. He won't mind.

Hazel laughed and grabbed her car keys. She found her mother and father in the living room, a pile of official looking documents spread out on the coffee table in front of them. They quickly shoved them into the folder when they saw her.

''Hey, sweetie!" Mrs. Lancaster said. ''We were just looking over some stuff.''

''What kind of stuff?" Hazel asked, trying to sneak a peek at the top of the paper sticking out of the folder.

''Making sure we have all the important papers we need, that's all,'' her father said kindly, but he averted his eyes to his wife.

''Seriously, if it's medical bills or something you can tell me. I know it isn't cheap to raise a dying kid. Let alone one that's pregnant.'' Hazel crossed her arms in front of her. She felt bad for saying anything when she saw her mother's face fall.

''Hazel,'' her father scolded.

''I'm sorry. I just don't want you to have to scrape for money because of me.''

''Honey, we aren't scraping at all. We are looking to see how much the obstetrician is going to add. Even if we did have to scrape and scrounge, it would be our pleasure to be dirt poor to take care of you,'' her father said with a smile. ''Because you know, if we didn't want to, we would have thrown you out a long time ago.''

Hazel couldn't help but laugh and she perched herself on her father's knee, something she hadn't done since she was 6. He kissed the side of her head and her mother smoothed her hair down.

''How are you feeling?" her mother asked her.

''Better. I'm going to see Augustus,'' Hazel replied, getting up and dragging Philip with her.

''Okay, just be home by 11.''

''I will.''

Hazel's stomach did not cooperate with her on her way to Augustus's house. She had the air conditioner blasting on her face, hoping the cool air would help. Once, she had to pull to the shoulder of the road because she felt like she was about to blow. _Great. My lungs don't work, I'm tired all the time, and now I have to constantly worry about barfing all the time. _She finally arrived at Gus's 15 minutes later than she should have. She could see his parents in the living room. She rang the doorbell.

''Hi, Hazel,'' Mrs. Waters said when she opened the door. ''Augustus is downstairs, as usual.''

''Thank you,'' Hazel breathed, her voice unsteady.

''Are you alright, dear?"

''Yes, yes, I'm fine. Just a hard drive.''

''Well, if you need anything just come tell me,'' Mrs. Waters called out as Hazel sped past her to the stairs to Gus's room. She quickly said hi to Gus as she entered the bathroom off his room. She dropped to her knees in front of the toilet. When she was done spilling the contents of her stomach, she heard Augustus's voice, heavy with sleep, coming toward her.

''A man can't even nap without his girlfriend tearing through his room like a tornado,'' he was laughing. The humor in his voice quickly faded when he found Hazel.

''Hazel Grace! Are you okay?" he said, sitting down beside her. All she could do was shake her head. Augustus laid a hand on her back and rubbed lightly, pushing her hair away from her eyes.

''This sucks,'' Hazel mumbled, burying her face in Gus's shoulder.

''I know babe. Here,'' Augustus kissed her sweaty forehead and reached under the sink counter for a wash cloth. He ran it under the cool water and then filled a cup for her. He leaned back against the bathroom wall, painted light green. Hazel flushed the toilet and leaned back against him, melting into the shape of his body. Gus laid the wet cloth on her face and let his hand fall to her stomach.

''You aren't mad at me for getting you pregnant?" he asked her. One of his blue eyes fell into wink.

''I'm still debating on that one,'' she responded. Gus leaned down to kiss her but she put her finger on his lips. ''Oh, gross. I have puke breath.''

''I don't care,'' he said and kissed her anyway.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Since I've posted so much the last couple of days, I am taking some time off posting to write some more! I will post more the end of this week! This is my longest chapter yet, and it's a good one! - Amber**

Hazel awoke late the following morning around 11. While she had not thrown up in several hours, she was dreadfully hungry. She stretched and took her BiPap off and replaced it with her cannula. She stretched again and made her way out of bed. She brushed the foul taste out of her mouth and rolled Philip into the kitchen with her. Her mom had class that day, while her father was already gone to work. They had left her a note and a vegetable omelet on the counter. She took a bite of it and called Augustus. He answered on the first ring, as if he was waiting for her call.

''Good morning, sleeping beauty. Are you feeling better?" he said through the speaker.

''Much. Thank you for last night.''

''Oh, it's not a problem, Hazel Grace. It is my fault, after all.'' Hazel could practically hear his wink through the phone. He continued after a breath. ''What are you doing tonight?"

Hazel thought for a moment. ''I will probably watch TV, have dinner with my parents, and then watch more TV.'' She chewed her omelet.

''Well, I must say I am offended that those plans don't include me,'' Gus's voice dripped with flirtiness.

''Well, what would you like my plans to be?"

''Be ready at 7. We are going on a date.''

6:30 came that night. Her mother was getting dinner ready while Hazel sat at the table.

''Mom, don't bother cooking any for me. I'm going out with Gus,''' Hazel said, repainting her nails the same dark navy blue – so dark it was almost black – that she always used. Her mom glanced over her shoulder.

''Okay, but don't get pregnant,'' her mother joked.

''I'll try not to.''

Hazel was standing in her bedroom mirror. It had to have been her imagination, but she could swear she could see her stomach protruding ever so slightly. She shook her head and pulled out the blue dress she wore in Amsterdam, the one Gus loved. She changed into it and stepped into her favorite black flats, the ones that were nearly worn through the soles. She combed through her hair; it was at that awkward length where she really didn't know what to do with it. Not that she would anyway. Well, that took all of five minutes. Hazel looked out the window, at the gorgeous Indiana skyline. The sun was just starting to sink over the horizon, the sky streaked with pink and orange and purple. Her thoughts drifted to Gus's lingering surgery, the chance that it may go bad, to the tiny baby inside her. The faint sound of knuckles on wood pulled her out of reverie. That was Augustus, always early. She grabbed Philip and went to greet him.

Augustus looked extremely handsome standing in the fading light. He was wearing dark wash jeans, hanging low on his hips. He was wearing faded, brown leather dress shoes that matched his belt. The light blue pattern on his Ralph Lauren button down, tucked in, brought out the sparkle in his eyes. He had a cigarette stuck in his smirk and an eyebrow raised.

''Hazel Grace,'' he drawled. ''Are you ready for what will probably be the best date of your life?" his cigarette bounced as he spoke.

''Better than Amsterdam?" she challenged.

''Definitely better than Amsterdam,'' Augustus confirmed.

An hour later, they were sitting by the Funky Bones that had been the site of many other dates. Christmas lights had been strung up on every possible surface, casting a romantic glow over everything.

''This is beautiful,'' Hazel whispered, her hand in Gus's.

''Much like the girl standing next to me.'' He pressed a kiss to her hair. ''Shall we?" Augustus asked, leading Hazel to the picnic blanket in the middle of the grass. He opened the picnic basket.

''Now, I know it's not Oranjee food, but it did come straight from the kitchen of my mother,'' Gus said, handing Hazel a tortilla shell stuffed with rice, cheese, and vegetables. He pulled out two champagne flutes and a tall bottle.

''Where did you get that?"

''A man never reveals his secrets,'' Gus grinned and popped the cork. He stared intently at her for a while.

''Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, remembering back to the very first time she asked him that, long ago outside the Heart of Jesus.

''Dance with me, Hazel Grace,'' Gus said, pulling her to her feet with him.

''We don't have any music,'' she laughed.

''I reject that!" He pressed a button on his phone, and Vivaldi's ''Four Seasons'' played, the very song they listened to the violinists play on the streets of Amsterdam. Augustus took her hand, and her other wound around his neck, her fingers curling around his hair. He kissed her softly, moving down to the dip in her collar bone, down between her breasts, and finally her stomach. He brought his lips back to hers.

''I love you, Hazel Grace Lancaster,'' he whispered against her skin. ''You light up my world more than the stars overhead.'' He gestured to the sky. ''I used to fear oblivion. Now, my only fear is having to face this world without you. If oblivion is inevitable, I want to go toward oblivion with you,'' Gus's eyes were misty as he spoke.

''Augustus,'' Hazel's voice was barely audible.

''Shh, don't say anything.'' Gus crushed his lips to hers again, their lips and tongue and breath mingling together as one. He broke the kiss to spin Hazel, and she gasped when she stopped and saw him.

Augustus was down on one knee, a black velvet box in his hand. He flipped the top open and inside sat a brilliant sapphire ring surrounded by diamonds on a platinum band. Her heart nearly stopped as she realized what was happening. Tears stung behind her eyes. Augustus's eyes were full of adoration as he stared at her.

''Hazel Grace, will you do me the great honor of being my wife?"


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note: First of all, I am sorry for getting your hopes up thinking this was a new chapter. I have some things I need to say, and I thought this would be the best way to get everything said. THANK YOU everyone so much from the bottom of my heart. I have hit 5,000 views on this story! So amazing! And an extra big thank you goes out to those of who have followed, favorited, or reviewed it! I have received several suggestions through comments and PMs, and it makes me feel so good to know that you have such a strong interest in this story, when I initially created it because I wasn't quite ready to let the character of Augustus Waters go just yet! It has been better than I could have ever imagined, and don't worry: I do plan on finishing this, hopefully before the summer is over and I have to start back to classes. Seriously, guys. Thank you so much, it really means a lot to me! **

**The next thing I need to say is that it was pointed out the puking scenes are gross. I apologize for this, but it is rated M, and I had a warning in my summary, but it may not have been clear enough. Hazel and Gus are sick, and Hazel is pregnant, so there will be some gross moments i.e, puking. There will be some more things like this, with Hazel being pregnant, Gus's surgery, and the childbirth, so please be warned. The last thing I want to do is to turn someone off of my story because of the content.**

**I am going to try to get in a set schedule of posting. I have another story I am working on as well. It is an alternate ending to Allegiant called A War Called Life. If you are a Divergent trilogy fan, please go check it out! Since I am writing that one as well, I need to get on a schedule of updating both of them. I think I am going to try to update this once 2 times a week and A War Called Life once a week. I have to write some more chapters to both of them, so hopefully I will be able to post 2 more to this one by the end of the week. I will try to update A War Called Life early next week; it is harder to write than this one.**

**Thank you for suffering through reading this lol. And I'm sorry I got your hopes up for a new chapter, but I posted a lot the past few days! I will post at least one, maybe 2, later on this week. Stay beautiful! - Amber**


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: This chapter is just pure fluff and sweetness. WARNING **** THE NEXT chapter will get racy and explicit. If you aren't comfortable with things like this, I suggest you skip chapter 14.- Amber**

Hazel was, to say the least, shocked. Her chest tightened, and her breathing became even shallower. Warm tears flowed from her eyes. Augustus was staring up at her, his blue eyes wet and shining brighter than the lights and the stars. Her favorite goofy smile was stretched across his face.

''I love you,'' Gus said, his voice full of sincerity and certainty.

''I love you, Augustus,'' Hazel cried, pulling Augustus to his feet. Her lips found his, and the kiss was gentle and full of love and passion.

''I take that as a yes?" Gus mumbled against Hazel's lips, his forehead pressed against hers. Hazel placed her hands on his cheeks and looked him dead in the eyes.

''Augustus Waters, it would be my pleasure to marry you,'' Hazel smiled and connected their lips again.

''That's music to my ears,'' Augustus whispered. He took her cold, under oxygenated left hand in his and slipped the stunning ring on her finger. He brought her hand now adorned with the stones representing his love for her to his mouth and pressed a kiss on the back of it, inches from where the ring sat. He never took his eyes off her.

''Hazel Grace Waters,'' she giggled, trying out her soon – to – be name. Augustus melted and allowed the tears to fall.

''That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard,'' Augustus cooed through the biggest smile Hazel had ever seen cross his face. Bigger than when they first met after her oblivion speech, bigger than any smile in Amsterdam, bigger than when she told him they were expecting their own little miracle.

He scooped her up and spun her around, kissing her neck as he sat her back down on the grass. His hands found her hair and tangled themselves in the short strands and pulled her face toward him. Gus kissed her yet again, not too gentle this time. Hazel laid her hands on his hips, massaging light circles in the one alive with cancer. He pressed her body even closer to his, if that was physically possible. His slick tongue was sliding against hers and her lips, his teeth gently nipping at her bottom lip. His right hand had fallen to her lower back; in turn she was tugging on his hair. Even though they had just eaten, Augustus was hungry, but they both knew it wasn't for the burritos that lay half eaten on the paper plates behind them. His already tight jeans were bulging at the crotch. Gus's hand had fallen to the soft curves of Hazel's ass, and small squeak escaped her lips. Augustus pulled away, his eyes light and his lips red and swollen, and they were turned up in that dead sexy half smirk Hazel had loved since the minute she laid eyes on him.

''Okay?" he panted. Hazel was too out of breath to reply, and for once, it wasn't because of the mets in her lungs. She laughed.

''Augustus, you are crazy! We can't do that here!"

''What do you suggest we do then?"

''We could go back to your room,'' Hazel lifted one eyebrow. Gus's hormones raged even more than he thought was possible when he thought back to the time she said that in Amsterdam, the only other time they had been in this situation. His response was the same now as it had been then.

''I've heard worse ideas.''


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: This is the racy chapter I warned you about! It took me a while to write this because I wanted it to be perfect. I wanted it to be racy and sexy, but not explicit. I didn't want it to be downright raunchy and dirty. I feel like I did a good job with it. I know some of you have probably been looking forward to something like this, so please let me know how it goes! Enjoy! ;)**

When they got back to Gus's house, his parents were already asleep. He closed the door gently behind him and led Hazel downstairs to his bedroom. Hazel had his shirt unbuttoned before he even shut his door. Augustus let go of her just long enough to run the zipper of the dress down her back and slide it off her shoulders. She returned the favor by throwing his button down, which had once been ironed and pressed to perfection, to the floor. It was now a wrinkled heap. Gus saw her blush in the dim light from his bedside lamp as he eased her dress off her. As he looked at this girl standing in front of him in her floral print bra and blue cotton panties, only one thought was in his head. _My God. She's so beautiful._

He may have been sick, but he was still strong. He lifted Hazel in his arms and cradled her while he walked over to his bed. He laid his beautiful Hazel Grace down, and she grabbed his belt loops to pull him down with her. She shimmied his jeans off him; now he was just in his boxers. He hovered over Hazel, kissing her with as much passion as he could manage. He unclasped her bra and threw it on the floor somewhere amidst his shirt and her dress and his jeans. He moved his lips down to the spot behind her ear he knew drove her crazy. She sighed against his bare shoulder. He worked his way down her collar bone to her left breast, and his breath, along with his touch, caused her nipples to come alive. He kissed the soft skin of her breast, taking it in his hand. He was careful to not hurt her. His other hand was fisted in her hair. He attached his mouth to her hardened peak, but of course he didn't ignore the right breast. He kissed her stomach, right below her belly button, and whispered ''I love you, little one.'' Suddenly, Hazel loved him even more. She slipped his boxers off his slim hips; he sat up and removed them along with his prosthetic leg. He rolled over on his back and wiggled his eye brows at Hazel. She giggled and kicked out of her panties; they were soaked anyway. She trailed her fingers down his stump and back up his thigh. He shivered at her touch. She crawled on top of him and planted kisses all down his torso and the little hairs on his stomach. She lifted up and kissed him, hard, almost as hard as what she could feel flexing against her. Augustus let out a throaty moan when she lowered herself back down and he felt his swollen member disappear into the slickness between her legs. At first, every move was slow and careful until Gus bucked his hips into Hazel, ignoring the roaring pain. Her head fell back, eyes closed, and she found her groove of rocking. Her breasts pressed into his chest as she leaned down to kiss him, and he met her moves with his thrusts. Hazel's teeth clamped down on Gus's lips as she reached her climax and her moans filled the room. Her body trembled as she peaked, and she tightened around Augustus. He could not control the half grunt, half scream that came from deep inside him as he spilled inside her.

''Oh fuck, Hazel Grace.''

She went limp on top of him and remained still for a moment before crawling off him and rolling into his side, her head on his chest. He held her from behind, his fingers tickling her stomach. He flipped off the lamp and pulled the covers over them, shielding them from the world.


End file.
